Professor Kukui's Incineroar
In the games only. Can be when fought in the Battle Tree. |java1=Toru Sakurai |enva1=H.D. Quinn }} Professor Kukui's Incineroar (Japanese: ククイ博士のガオガエン Dr. Kukui's Gaogaen), commonly known as the Masked Royal's Incineroar (Japanese: ロイヤルマスクのガオガエン Royal Mask's Gaogaen), is a owned by Professor Kukui in the and the . In the anime, Professor Kukui uses it under the alias of the Masked Royal. History Incineroar was first seen on television at the Battle Royal Dome in Pushing the Fiery Envelope! alongside the . They had successfully won nineteen s and were aiming to win their twentieth. They won by defeating a , , and a that belonged to three Battle Royal Trainers. After the match, the Masked Royal invited people to take part in a battle tomorrow. The next day, the Masked Royal and Incineroar took the stage, where it was approached by Ash's Litten, who'd taken an interest in Incineroar. Ash apologized for interrupting and was invited to take part in a match alongside and . Incineroar went up against Litten, , and . After withstanding several attacks, it attacked all three with , defeating Marowak and Charjabug. The battle continued against Litten, but it was eventually defeated. The next day, Professor Kukui, after seeing Ash and Litten training to use , showed up as the Masked Royal with Incineroar. They had a battle where Litten struggled to use Flame Charge, before evolving into . The battle continued but despite Torracat mastering Flame Charge, Incineroar came out victorious. After the match, the Masked Royal declared Incineroar and Torracat rivals. Incineroar reappeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, where it took part in a battle against Mr. Electric and his . Despite Mr. Electric cheating, Incineroar held its own until it was attacked by Mad Magmar's , resulting in Mr. Electric's disqualification. The Masked Royal and Incineroar were then challenged to another match by Mad Magmar the following day. The next day, they got to the ring just in time, but before the match could begin, Incineroar found itself under attack by the Revengers' , , and . Annoyed by their cheating, Ash and Torracat teamed up with the Masked Royal and Incineroar but were confronted by Viren, the leader of the Revengers. Viren planned to buy the Battle Royal Dome for it to become a part of the Rainbow Happy Resorts. A tag battle ensued with Ash and Masked Royal going up against Mr. Electric and Mad Magmar and their Electivire and Magmortar. Despite more foul play from the Revengers, the Masked Royal and Ash came out on top. Viren, not willing to give up just yet sent out his but a combo move from Incineroar and Torracat sent them flying. In Securing the Future!, Kukui was forced to sent it out to battle Gozu, as his and Faba's Pokémon had been defeated. It swiftly defeated Gozu's with , but this also unveiled Kukui's secret identity to Faba. Afterwards, it joined the rest of Alola in showering with Z-Power so it could return to its . Incineroar appeared again Turning the Other Mask!, where it was seen defeating Mad Magmar's Magmortar at the Battle Royale Dome. The next day at the Shopping Mall, Incineroar took part in a demonstration and met up with its fans as a part the Masked Royal's meet-and-greet tour. It was later lent to Molayne, who had agreed to fill in for Kukui, so he could meet up with Burnet and Ash. However, its Poké Ball was taken by James and Faba, who had mistaken Molayne for an imposter. When Mad Magmar arrived to seek revenge, Incineroar was sent out by Faba, who had taken on the role of Masked Royal. It took on Mad Magmar and his Magmortar again, only to fail under Faba's command. Once Kukui reprised his role as the Masked Royal, Incineroar easily defeated Magmortar with Malicious Moonsault. Personality and characteristics Incineroar is shown to be a tough Pokémon, managing to withstand several attacks at once, and even being able to defeat several Pokémon with a single move. It is charismatic as well, easily winning over a crowd with its powerful and elegant moves. Incineroar's strength was shown once again in Securing the Future!, where it was able to defeat Gozu's , a Pokémon that had just defeated three other Pokémon with a single move. Despite its tough personality, Incineroar is shown to have a gentle side. This was demonstrated in Turning the Other Mask!, when it allowed two children to hang onto its arms. In that same episode, it also felt bad for making a child cry and falling on top of Faba. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Darkest Lariat|1=Bulk Up|2=Throat Chop|3=Cross Chop}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Darkest Lariat|1=Bulk Up|2=Throat Chop|3=Cross Chop}}}} * In No Stone Unturned!, Professor Burnet mentioned that Incineroar used to know before learning Cross Chop. Z-Moves used In the games If the chose , Professor Kukui will use an Incineroar against them during battles in every game he appears in. Incineroar is also included in Kukui's pool of Pokémon for the Battle Tree in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, regardless of the player's choice. Related articles * Notes Incineroar Incineroar Incineroar es:Incineroar del profesor Kukui it:Incineroar di Professor Kukui zh:库库伊博士的炽焰咆哮虎